Amanda That New Kid
The fourth episode of Season 37. A new girl shows up in town, her name is Amanda. Phineas and Ferb show her around town. But Amanda ends up inside Ferb's body, so it turns into a big quest for Amanda. Episode Summary Part 1 It's a beautiful summer day in Danville. Bailey is overjoyed to hear news that their friend, Amanda, is coming to town. She tells her pals: Katherine, Hannah, Jenna, and Lauren. They're all super excited. They tell Phineas and Ferb, and they get ready for her arrival. Around 11 am, Amanda's taxi shows up. Everyone greets her. Phineas is very eager to show Amanda around town. But in his head, he thinks she's hot. Then, Buford wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair casually. Monogram has received word that Doofenshmirtz is building an Inator where you get transported inside a human body. It sounds very disgusting, so he should stop that scheme as quickly as he can. Back with the boys, they're showing Amanda some of the places around town such as the park, the mall, Mr. Slushy Dawg, and even the art museum. They showed her the doughnut exhibit. She is stunned by it. Then, they lead her back to their house. Meanwhile, with Doof; he's putting the finishing touches on his invention. Perry bursts in, slips, and lands in a cage. Doofenshmirtz presents his Inside-the-Body-Inator. With it, he plans to transport somebody into the human body. He plans on using it on Roger. He would transport Roger into some random citizen's body, and then he would take over. But that didn't stop Perry. He escaped quickly and started to beat Doof up. Then, Doof pressed the fire button on his Inator and it shot into the direction of Amanda. Phineas was admiring Amanda's beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her... Suddenly, Amanda disappeared. Phineas got worried. Part 2 Phineas called all the girls over. When they discovered Amanda was missing, they decided to find her. But where was she? Ferb felt something odd in him. Phineas peered into Ferb's mouth. Low and behold, she was in Ferb! Phineas told Amanda not to worry, for they would get her out of Ferb. Phineas and the girls hopped inside Ferb. Ferb wasn't really sure how he felt about this. Hannah pointed out the uvula. Phineas, at this time, did not care. Suddenly, Katherine's strap on her tank top got caught in Ferb's uvula. Phineas told her not to worry, they'd come back for her. Katherine hung around, bored as heck. But then, the strap started tearing. Seconds later, the strap tore off Ferb's uvula and Katherine plummeted to the stomach, where everyone else was. Phineas was happy to see Katherine. Then, they searched for Amanda. Hours later, they found Amanda in Ferb's lungs. Suddenly, Lauren shrieked. Bailey asked what the matter was. A blood cell had went down her shirt. Phineas told one of the girls to deal with it, because it would be awkward for him to do it. Hannah managed to get it out, cleanly. Everyone got out of Ferb; Ferb was happy. Amanda thanked everyone, she even gave Phineas a kiss. Phineas fainted. Songs *''Amanda's Song'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Amanda: "Aren't you a little young to be inventing things?" *Phineas: "Yes, yes I am. You'll be surprised how much I get that..." Ferb's Line *"Well, this is awkward..." *"Oh thank goodness!" Whatcha Doin Amanda Perry's entrance to lair Casually going through a door Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *It is shown that Phineas likes Amanda Continuity *Third time a person gets stuck on the uvula ("Phineas and Ferb: Katherine's Inside Crisis", "Into the Depths of Jenna's Digestive System") *The art museum is seen ("Oil on Candace") *Phineas mentions building a rollercoaster, discovering Atlantis, and playing a big game of Simon Says ("Rollercoaster", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Atlantis", "Sanjaya Says") Allusions *'SpongeBob Squarepants': Amanda's song is similar to Gary's Song from "Where's Gary?" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Phineasnferb Category:Amazing works of art